One of Those Days
by NeverEndingQuestions
Summary: It's just one of those summer days again. One of those days when the person lying next to you is about set your skin on fire, when the air around you is just too heavy to breathe in, and when your poor heart is racing a million miles per hour.


**I just had to write a fic for my most favorite UTAU pairing evar. RUKO YOKUNE AND TETO KASANE, HELL YEAA. If you don't know who they are, google it.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah. Ok. I totally don't own any UTAUs or Vocaloids. Happy?**

* * *

"I'm bored." was the magic phrase.

"Then do something about it." Teto said, shifting her position under the shady tree. The birds were singing, the leaves were rustling just slightly, and the sun was literally beating down on everything like no tomorrow. There wasn't even a breeze to cool things down a bit, and when one did come around, it didn't provide much relief.

"Let's go to the beach." Ruko, her best friend, suggested. She was up in the tree above Teto, hanging from one of the limbs. Teto couldn't see how she had the energy to climb up, then _stay_ there without collapsing. But it was a good thing, she guessed. At least Ruko wouldn't come crashing down on her head.

"It's too hot to go to the beach. No, screw that. It's too hot to go _anywhere_ today." Teto argued, fanning herself.

"Now you're just being lazy. You made here, to the park, just fine." her dark-haired friend reminded her.

"I almost fainted in the process. You had to piggy-back me the rest of the way." Teto sighed. A bead of sweat rolled down the bridge of her nose. She flicked it off.

"Hmm. Whatever." Ruko dismissed this fact, and leapt down from the tree. "Wanna go back to my house? I'm sure it's cooler there." She stuck out her hand for Teto to take.

Teto got to her feet, grumbling, and took Ruko's hand. "And after you drag me out here like a dog."

xxx

"It's not much cooler in here than it is outside!" Teto complained once they arrived at Ruko's place. Feeling she couldn't walk the rest of the way to the couch, she sprawled out on the floor.

"Oops...I forgot. Our air conditioner quit working this morning. Sorry." Ruko put on an innocent face.

"What a freaking waste of time," Teto commented, half to herself.

"I have an idea!" Ruko cried suddenly. She pulled Teto to her feet and half-dragged her into the kitchen. Once they entered, she sat Teto down on a stool and threw off her shirt.

"What are you doing?!" Teto said a bit too loudly, turning her head. A blush was starting to spread across her face. Ruko rolled her eyes.

"Don't be like that." She said, reaching into the fridge. She brought out 2 ice packs. "We can put these on our stomachs and cool down a bit." Ruko tossed one at Teto, and she barely caught it.

"Oh..." Teto murmured. She fought the urge to press the ice pack to her cheek. Ruko was very...er, filled out, in the chest area. She hesitantly took her own shirt off, suddenly feeling very insecure. She was nowhere near Ruko's size.

Ruko lay down on the floor, and pressed the ice pack to her stomach. She yelped at first. "Shit! It's cold!"

"Of course it is." Teto rolled her eyes at her friend's foolishness. Ruko signalled for Teto to join her. Teto lay down next to her, feeling uncomfortable, and did the same. She almost screamed.

"W-whoa! It's really cold!" She choked out.

"See? I'm not crazy!"

After a little while, though, Teto's body temperature started to rise again, despite the ice. Being in such close proximity with Ruko was doing something to her. _What is wrong with me?_ she thought. _Is it because...? No, it can't be. I'm not lesbian._ Teto almost lept 20 feet in the air when she felt Ruko's shoulder lightly brush her own. Ruko turned her head to look at her.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Not at all." Teto lied. She surprised herself when she found out how hard those few words were to choke out.

"Oh. Okay." Then Ruko turned her head again, and closed her eyes. She looked so..._serene_, while Teto was getting hotter and hotter and couldn't figure out why - or was purposely ignoring why.

_It has to be one of those days._ Teto thought. _It's just one of those summer days again. One of those days when the person lying next to you is about set your skin on fire, when the air around you is just too heavy to breathe in, and when your poor heart is racing a million miles per hour. This has to happen to everyone at least once. Right? Right. _Teto was, once again, disturbed out of her thoughts when she heard Ruko whisper. She strained her ears to hear, then it came again, louder this time.

"Teto...kiss me?" It was posed more of a question than a request. At first, she thought Ruko was just dreaming, and talking in her sleep. It had to be that. But then, she remembered that someone can't dream if they're just taking a nap. And if she_ was _dreaming, why would Ruko say something like that? Teto leaned over Ruko's face, the ice pack slipping to the floor.

"Ruko...?" She was suddenly interrupted when a pair of hands reached up and grabbed her by the head. She would've screamed, if Ruko wasn't kissing her. She wanted to struggle, but she didn't want to at the same time. It was pleasant. Ruko's lips were warm and inviting. She also smelled a lot like sweat, but Teto didn't care.

At last, they parted. They sat, staring at each other, for what seem like eons. Teto was oddly straddling Ruko, and something in the back of her mind wanted to scream out of embarrassment. Finally, Ruko spoke up.

"I...I'm sorry. But...I wanted to do that for a long time..." Teto was shocked by the sudden tenderness in her voice.

"U-um...it's fine, really. I don't mind." Teto answered. "A-anyway, I think I've liked you for a long time...I know this is gonna sound really stupid, but it seems as if the feelings were finally awakened after... being dormant for so long."

"N-no! I completely agree." Ruko reassured, sighing with relief.

Teto smiled. "Good..."

There was a sudden crash, and then a scream. "OH MY GOD!!"

Ruko and Teto froze. "Well," Ruko started sheepishly. "Looks like mom is home."


End file.
